


【瑜昉】F.O.N

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】F.O.N

这家酒吧的入口很窄，两边高起的玻璃墙上依次排开长得绿油油的观赏植物，尹昉每次出门总忍不住去拂那些往外伸出来的绿叶，像跟他们击掌说再见般，下次过来时还能找到固定的位置喝酒。

友人仍在里面坐着，大概除了他之外还约了其它亲近的人。

这是一周之内尹昉听到的第二次婚讯。上次是维持了半年炮友关系的黄景瑜，在宾馆做完爱，将沉甸甸灌满精液的安全套打完结丢进垃圾桶里，躺回床上玩弄他的乳头，用淡到听不出情绪的语气跟他坦白。

说是坦白倒更像是义务性的通知。一般结了婚的人在外面偷吃会更加谨慎，约炮的频率也会降低。尹昉有点犯难，他跟黄景瑜在床上十分契合，也很享受至今为止性交所带来的极致欢愉，如果不能维持一周一次，已经食髓知味的身体可能会像犯毒瘾一样难受。

经历过跟黄景瑜不碰阴茎也能被插射的爽利高潮，他想不到还有谁能代替他。  
何况，黄景瑜是他的第一个男人，尹昉多少抱有不一样的情结。

大约年初时，他们在一次企业品牌宣传的晚宴上认识，尹昉负责策划商业演出，一共带了十多个舞者过去，结束后在酒店举行小型聚餐。黄景瑜作为市场部的接洽人员主催这次活动，尹昉自然跟他有了接触。

互相在人群中看对眼无需费心，视线像磁石般黏在一起时就知道矜持不了了。

两个人默契地留到最后才离开，同坐一辆出租车去到附近宾馆的途中，黄景瑜性意味十足地摸上尹昉的大腿，即使做着走火的举动视线却望着前方，还时不时回应司机的搭讪，尹昉在一旁时而望向窗外，时而回头附和他们的对话，甚至敞开腿让黄景瑜摸得更顺手。

这种程度很兴奋，先燃起一簇小火苗，等到进入房间火势就窜猛了。

约炮一般是不接吻的，但谁还管得了这么多。黄景瑜将尹昉压在门板上，早就吻得不可开交，紧贴的嘴唇同时张开，伸出舌头黏腻地勾缠在一起，像两条湿答答融化的糖，生怕对方吃不够，拼命往对方嘴里送。在这种激烈的唾液交缠下，性器很快就硬得顶起帐篷，尹昉被黄景瑜一把抱起来挂在腰上时，分开的大腿根抖得像正被插入般，随着黄景瑜站在原地故意顶弄的动作发出勾人的呻吟。

先在浴室里干了一炮，黄景瑜质感分明的胸膛覆住尹昉的背，扭过他的下巴低头边接吻边揉弄他前面的乳头，屁股刚才亲自帮尹昉洗干净了，塞满润滑液的臀缝正夹着他紫红涨热的阴茎，随时能掰开里面的小孔插进去，那里已经足够湿热。

第一次用后背位是最保险的，双方都能得到最大的快感。

黄景瑜在晚宴上就满脑子幻想过了，尹昉的身高中等，上身偏纤细，但是腰臀和大腿透露出一股接近情色的韧劲。端着酒杯向黄景瑜高扬起下巴，酒液经由那截修长美丽的脖颈吞咽而下，骄傲冷淡，是一个对自我魅力有所自觉并十分自信的人。

此刻也乖极了，仅用脚趾支撑着身体，被他撞得臀尖叠出层层肉浪，只要发出受不了的喘息就被黄景瑜衔住舌头吮舔，下面那根挺翘的性器自动流着眼泪，在浴室的瓷砖墙上蹭出淅沥粘液。黄景瑜体力旺盛，几度扯开尹昉被干得颤抖发烫的双丘，整个阴囊都要塞进去般紧紧贴住他，提起他的腰胯将他腾在半空一深一浅地顶弄，成为唯一支点的阴茎画着圆圈搔刮他里面的穴肉，动作是无法多看一眼的下流。

尹昉舒服得毫无办法，尾椎发麻，全身战栗，淌着津液贴在瓷砖上双目涣散，声音高亢接了个绵长婉转的尾音，直接坐在黄景瑜怒张蓬勃的性器上射精了，一股一股溅到墙上。

之后的过程犹如期待的那样，黄景瑜将他扔上床，膝窝被按至肩膀的同时，下处收缩着正在吐露粘液的小孔被龟头撑开，一口气贯到深处，压住他火热无比地挺动腰杆。

舒服，太舒服了，尹昉没想到跟男人做爱是这么爽。前列腺被又粗又烫的肉棒重重碾过，穴肉颤动着吃吮不及，爽得里外直冒鸡皮疙瘩。在会场触电般的眼神交汇让他都觉得惊讶，因为太过挑剔一直无法找到理想对象的尹昉，几乎一下子就沦陷了。他想跟他做爱，非常想。

尹昉张着口发出破碎的叫床声，眼泪流下来根本不受控制，肌肉混和着水声啪啪相撞，双方呼出热气的嘴唇碰触后同时伸出舌头，在空中舔着对方的舌尖，配合整张床狂风暴雨般的前后摇晃骤急地含住吸吮勾缠。快感烧化脑髓，上面吻得细腻柔软，下面干得激烈汹涌，用着面对面最传统的体位进行真枪实弹的性交。

黄景瑜的想像没有错，尹昉的大腿结实柔韧，紧贴着小腹被按压开来时丰腴得过分，将中间那个地方衬托得又窄又紧，他像是次次都要从里面凿出汁水般，打桩似地捣他撞他，淹没在阵阵攀升要将尾椎骨震碎般的疯狂快感里。

这场性爱持久暴烈，在酒店高级的丝绒床单上变着姿势进行，双方都得到了充分的享受。餍足之余黄景瑜提出下次再约的要求，尹昉愣怔半秒后欣然答应，他们在同一座城市，只要附上酒店地址和房号，自然而然就能发展成炮友的关系。

 

尹昉撸了把被细雨打湿的头发，出门没带伞，想着只要打车就不会淋到多少，谁知此刻黑幽幽的天空有增无减。明明早过了梅雨季，最近连续几天阴晴不定的天气却有倒回去的迹象，不过毕竟已过了酷暑，晚上穿着短袖也不会出汗。

他站在十字路口拦车，刚坐进去裤袋里的手机传来震动。是黄景瑜发来的，上面惯常写着一串酒店的信息，很有名，订的还是总统套房，这种待遇怎么看都像是分手炮了。

原本以为被单方面通知结婚后不会这么快约他。尹昉呆呆地盯着屏幕，最后下定决心般打下一串字：最后一次想在家里做，来不来？

回复来得很快，只有两个字，地址。

尹昉心脏揪紧，胸口怦怦直跳，比起紧张是违反炮友关系后自然产生的认输一样的羞耻。  
呼吸从齿缝间缓缓挤出来，尹昉熟练输入地址，抬起眼皮后安静凝视窗外，失速的街景灯光贴着他的瞳孔流淌而过，似燃着沉静的火焰。

回家迅速冲了个澡，房间一向整洁干净，没什么应急的东西需要处理。尹昉只披了件薄薄的及膝睡衣，腰带松松垂挂，走动间匆匆玩弄过的小穴发出黏腻水声，他努力夹着臀含住，想到一会儿进门后也许就会搞起来，被黄景瑜按在墙上从后面撩起下摆直接插入，一边接吻一边撅起屁股挨操。

铃声响起的那刻尹昉大力打开房门，黄景瑜高大的身影罩过来，他今晚喷了好闻的香水，宽松夏衫的剪刀领口里坦露着锁骨，看上去清爽又性感。当尹昉踮脚抱住他埋进颈窝里吸他的味道时，对方已经搂过他的腰低头寻找他湿润张开的嘴唇，还不忘伸手勾着门把将房门带上。  
“等急了？”黄景瑜调戏似地问。  
尹昉说不出话，高扬着脖颈承受舒服到浑身发烫的吻，立刻就有甜腻的呻吟从齿列间漏出来。黄景瑜一把捧起他肉欲丰满的臀，搓揉挤压，用腰胯狠狠顶了几下，裤档间高耸的那块磨着尹昉抬头的阴茎，两边都硬得像在打架。

“从、从后面，快。”尹昉在亲吻的间隙里抖着舌尖说，脸色红得异常。  
黄景瑜轻啄他又湿又肿的嘴唇，低声唤道，“今天听我的。”  
“我也有个要求。”尹昉握住他的手臂急急回应，“……不要带套，我想你直接进来。”

他被拦腰抱起，这种抱法不是第一次了，可今晚却尤其觉得害羞，尹昉脑子热成浆糊，搂着黄景瑜的脖子被放在卧室的床上抽掉腰带时，竟像是护着初次的贞洁一般，不受控制地摩擦着双腿试图遮掩即将被贯穿的那处。

这幅欲迎还拒的模样看在黄景瑜眼里却是风情又性感，大手握住他并起的膝盖，沿着内侧摸到大腿根的同时往两边用力掰开——臀缝彻底分离，股间景色一览无余，被疼爱过无数次的小穴色泽红艳，颤缩着水光，因为黄景瑜火辣辣的盯视泌出几丝清透的粘液来。  
“怎么这么有感觉。”黄景瑜压低嗓子陈述，打炮时大胆又开放的人，此刻却害羞得像一个清纯又可爱的处男，让他忍不住提起他的臀在上面咬出齿痕，又并起两指插弄进去欺负他。  
“啊！唔嗯…因为…在家里…啊啊！”  
研磨和翻搅，被手指精准擦过腺体的感觉十分激爽，尹昉红着脸失神吟叫，前面的阴茎涨得充血挺翘，从顶端被刺激得流出粘液来。  
“不、不行…会很快的……”尹昉扭着臀用脚脖子蹭黄景瑜的腰，手指摸到下面，主动拨开穴口处的嫩肉。黄景瑜却无视他的催促，继续用手指在里面重重按揉，粗粝的喘息代表他也正被情潮折磨，但是今晚的尹昉太诱人，他只想放缓节奏好好享用。  
“现在进去，会不会直接把你插射？”  
玩弄了十几分钟后，黄景瑜终于拉开裤链扶住弹出的性器，一边舔着干燥通红的嘴唇，一边对准湿软张开的小口整根撞进去，尹昉一片空白，倏地抓紧黄景瑜的胳膊，那根粗长滚烫的东西第一次失去薄膜的阻挡，毫无阻碍地填满高热痉挛的深处，撞得他眼泪直接滚出眼眶，在喉结颤动的无声尖叫里一股股释放在自己肚子上。  
真的被直接插射了。  
尹昉吊着泪痕大口喘气，被黄景瑜啜着眼角舔吸干净，密密实实地吻了许久，从未有过的像对待情人般的温柔几度让尹昉心理失衡，噙着细软的呻吟堪堪躲避。  
“不用这样……”  
呢喃很快消失在黄景瑜钳住他下巴喂进舌头的亲吻里，明明只是荷尔蒙浓烈的性交而已，每次的唇舌交缠却分外甜蜜，比起任何抚摸和操干，最喜欢绵长舒服的吻，舌头又软又烫，粘在一起甜度惊人。偶尔什么都不做，躺在床上不停地接吻，光是听着对方失律的呼吸和心跳就感到不可思议的满足。

尹昉一开始就发现了，他喜欢黄景瑜，毫无理由，在一次次性交的过程中逐渐认清这个事实。

不后悔初夜疯狂的交合，就算身体在后知后觉的隔天疼得高烧不止，也不忘举起手机回复对方下一次的约炮。会这么急切，说明黄景瑜也对他很满意。尹昉曾经迷糊又重复地思考着那晚黄景瑜问他的话：下次还约吗。在他浅薄匮乏的恋爱经验里，识别不出其中包含的是男性纯粹追求感官刺激的欲望，还是夹杂了或许能够发展成情侣关系的小心翼翼的试探。

他点点头说好，末了又加上一句，我只有周末有空。

这样的关系固定下来后成为生活不可或缺的一部分，黄景瑜提出两个要求，炮友期间不可以自慰，不可以找第三者。前面一条尹昉犹豫了几秒才答应，后面一条尹昉完全没考虑到，因为除了黄景瑜他想像不出跟其它人做爱的场面。  
两个要求尹昉都有好好遵守，因为平时不能自慰，积压的欲望全部放到周末由黄景瑜帮他彻底释放，不仅交缠起来尤其浓烈，对下一次又会充满期待和新鲜感。即使从头到底只体验过黄景瑜一个人，尹昉也知道他是适合自己的最完美的对象。

“在想什么？”低沉嘶哑的嗓音唤回尹昉。  
黄景瑜摸他的额头，“你总这样，舒服过头了就会睡过去。”  
尹昉扣住他的手腕挪开，一双透亮的眼睛盯着他，“不继续吗？你还没射。”  
不应期已经过去，黄景瑜伏在他身上要将他从中间剖开一般插在深处，粗壮勃起，撑得里面有点涨痛，但是动起来后被压迫碾弄的感觉非常爽。尹昉忍不住挺了挺腰，本以为黄景瑜会就着便利的姿势大开大合，却没想他一个抽身，将堵得严丝合缝的阴茎拔了出去。  
他抽泣般地低吟，合不拢的穴肉与外面的空气接触，空虚感顷刻袭来。黄景瑜在他红热的嘴唇上重重啄了一口，将他翻身按趴进床单里，大腿和胸口沉重密实地覆住他，戳开臀缝重新操进去，被漫漫前戏开拓过的小孔软烂乖顺地嘬着他，在尹昉抱着枕头发出色气的叫床声后，黄景瑜终于撑起手臂开始挺腰狠干，视线往下盯住那处，啪啪地掴掌他被撞得一弹一弹的屁股，次次紧贴而至的耻毛和囊袋将细嫩皮肉磨得通红出血，床铺嘎吱嘎吱地摇晃，发出从未听见过的巨大声响。

黄景瑜干出了热汗，粗重的喘息喷在尹昉头顶，他腾出一只手掌来回抚摸尹昉的肩胛骨、侧腰和胯骨、时不时扯开一边的臀肉退出半截又重重插入，尹昉越叫越浪，鼻翼翕动，泪眼模糊，最后凹着腰孔翘起臀尖一下一下去迎合。这个体位太难熬了，肉磨着肉，小穴将阴茎裹得无比紧致，要将它吃掉般拼命吮舔挤压，尹昉前面射在肚子上的精液与床单沾在一起，性器也再次被操得硬邦邦的，竖在小腹上与床单不停磨擦。

痛感很真实，可为什么这么舒服，太舒服了，爽得快要痉挛失智。

“啊…哈啊…我受不了了…要射……”  
尹昉浑身泛起湿滑诱人的潮红，弓起膝盖往前爬，黄景瑜也快到了，腰椎酸麻如过电般激爽。他果断捞起尹昉的一条腿，就着相连的姿势侧躺而下，前胸贴后背地裹住尹昉凶猛操干，热辣交合的那处一下子暴露在空气里，液体纷纷插溅而出，完全熟透了，边插边射出的精液沿着红艳外翻的穴口溢出来，黄景瑜掰过尹昉脑袋的手背筋骨尽现，低头堵住他高亢失神的喘叫，下面紧贴着尹昉的屁股激动抖臀，磨了好一会儿才射干净。

他们都有几分钟的失神，意识回笼后身体也暂时被高潮后的疲倦淡淡侵蚀着，仍然缠在一起不想动。浊液将股间弄得黏糊糊的犹如失禁，尹昉实在觉得难受才摸索着拿手去抠，不过黄景瑜的反应更快，已并起两指插进去帮他一点点挖出来。尹昉弓起腿贴着枕头若有似无地喘息，享受黄景瑜在他肩头和后颈上落下的吻，他不去计较这些细致到反常的举动了，留作以后的想念也好。

慵懒惬意的氛围被黄景瑜舔着耳骨的热度打散，“最后一次了，帮我舔干净？”  
手被握住覆在湿滑不堪的阴茎上，尹昉迷惑地扭过头，他从未帮黄景瑜口过，之前秉着互相服务的精神问他时，黄景瑜每次都拒绝得很干脆。他以为对方不喜欢。

原来也并非如此。尹昉倒是不介意，他爬起来跪至黄景瑜腿间，扶着挂满浊液的茎身，在对方背靠床头敞开腿任他服务的盯视里，张口整根含了进去。即使处于半勃起的状态，还是完全塞满了他的嘴巴，尹昉一边回忆黄景瑜以前帮他做的感觉，一边收缩着口腔将柱体上的精液吸吮干净。味道有点浓，但并不难吃。下面两颗球也耷拉着几丝，于是他跪趴下去，手心托起囊袋从最底部开始往上舔，一左一右细致地用舌头舔湿舔干净，再沿着被手指撸直的茎身舔至龟头，又热又深地吞没它，被老老实实伺候的肉棒在口腔里越撑越大，尹昉的下巴已经含得酸软无力，终于退出来用柔软的舌尖戳弄顶端，吮吸马眼上正在流出的透明粘液。可是正在黄景瑜因为过于舒爽的快感抖着腰想去按尹昉的脑袋时，黏热的感觉却蓦然停止了。

“怎么不舔了？”黄景瑜沉声问，浑身散发着雄性蓄势待发的侵略感。  
尹昉睁着眼睛发愣，微张的唇红肿滑亮，嘴角还沾着精液，他的目光像凝住般投射在黄景瑜勃起充血的龟头上，那里有小半圈地方画着黑色的纹路，仔细看的话，竟是斜体拼音刻上去的yinfang——用刺青刻上去的，他的名字。

尹昉不敢说话了，也不知道怎么摆放僵硬的四肢，这种私密举动背后隐藏的意义，瞬间袭卷成一股疯涌而上的热潮，烧红了他的脸。  
“你在害羞什么，该脸红的是我吧。”  
黄景瑜一改方才略显冷漠的态度，凑过去抚摸他的脸颊。尹昉这次歪着头迎了上去，像猫一样磨蹭他的掌心，喃喃自语般，“我喜欢你。”

“你知道我等你这句话多久了么。”  
黄景瑜捧过他的脸啜吻他，让他趴在自己身上用阴茎顶了顶他，“一开始就只有你，这里也只想干你。”  
“那你还说要结婚……”羞耻度爆表的告白让尹昉埋进了黄景瑜的颈窝里。  
“骗你的，不然哪套得出你的真心话。”黄景瑜抹着鼻子小声道，“谁叫你总是强调只有周末有空，每次做完急着拍屁股走人的也是你，哪里看得出半点喜欢我的样子。”  
“是你先提出下次再约的，谁都会以为这是约炮吧。”  
“没有炮友会这么热情地吻你，禁止你自慰，禁止你找其它人，更不会在周末以外的时间约你吃饭，虽然你从没答应过。”黄景瑜将手臂交叉放到后脑勺上，企图遮住发红发热的耳尖，“会这么对你的不叫炮友，叫男朋友。”  
“男朋友？我怎么一点都感觉不到。”  
“咳，我也是有自尊的，万一先表白了，你又对我没想法，那多没意思。”

成年人真是麻烦。

尹昉忆起几小时前友人对他的劝告——如果喜欢就要趁早抓住，在没谈恋爱之前想些有的没的，都是蠢货。对方一定是察觉到他的烦恼才这么直爽地戳破了他。

黄景瑜捏着他的脸颊推开他，走下床从掉落的裤子里拿出一个丝绒小盒。里面是两只简单朴素的玫瑰金指环，黄景瑜拿出一只套进尹昉右手的无名指里，握起来亲了亲，“不是什么贵重的东西。”

尹昉笑着拿起另外一只，认真地将它推进黄景瑜左手同样的位置，与他十指交叉。

“男朋友，我有个很现实的问题，你那里的刺青是真的吗？”


End file.
